Noces Teigneuse
by ptite-ane
Summary: Trois hommes regardent Hermione lors du plus beau jour de sa vie...Et la manière dont elle passe ses nerfs sur son mari.Mais quelle est la raison de cette colère?"Ils avaient tout arrangé pour que tout se passe bien.Tout, sauf changer les mariés."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les portes étaient encadrées par de grand vase nacrés d'où débordait d'immense bouquet de fleur aux couleurs vives et aux senteurs enivrante, apportée de la serre privée du Professeur de botanique Londubat. En entrant dans la salle, on était d'abord surpris par l'étonnante luminosité qui s'en dégageait malgré le peu de fenêtres présentes, mais le professeur Flitwick avait tenu à faire bénéficier de ses meilleurs charmes pour le plus beau jour de son élève favorite. Les tables glissaient gracieusement et silencieusement lorsqu'un couple s'approchait un peu trop d'elles lors d'une valse passionnée, et les flûtes de champagnes ne se vidaient jamais pour bien longtemps grâce aux talents de la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

Tout le monde avait mis du sien pour cette journée qui devait être la plus merveilleuse possible : Fleur avait décidé des costumes de chacun -et surtout des deux personnages clé de cette cérémonie-, Molly avait fait attention à chaque plat, chaque met, chaque boisson jusqu'à en épuiser toute l'armée Weasley, Bill et Charlie avait fait attention à ce que George subisse une fouille au corps très avancée afin d'être sûr qu'aucun coussin péteur infini ou peau de banane invisible et téléguidée ne fasse partie de la fête, Harry avait tenté de se coiffer, pour une fois, mais avait abandonné et demandé les plus prestigieux photographe sorcier et orchestres magique en faisant, pour l'occasion, usage de son nom. Ginny avait, avec l'aide indispensable d'Andromeda, habillé Teddy dans un charmant petit ensemble que déteste les petits garçons : la paire de chaussure marron qui fait mal aux pieds, un pantalon en velours sombre et une chemise aux couleurs pastel. Et même Draco Malfoy avait daigné se montrer à cette fête suite aux longues et nombreuses demande de son rival de toujours, afin de montrer que la paix était belle et bien revenue parmi les sorciers et que peu importait le passé et les maisons.

Tout ces efforts pour la cérémonie de mariage de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Après le fameux baiser, la fête avait pu commencer, Hermione remerciant chaque invité qui la félicitait et la complimentait sur sa robe, Ron riant un peu nerveusement avec ses amis et jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil à sa -désormais- femme afin d'éviter qu'elle ne croise un professeur et passe le reste de la soirée -et donc, leur nuit de noce- à discuter d'une théorie longue et ennuyeuse, de ces théories dont elle avait le secret. Ginny et Harry dansait gaiment tandis que George murmurait des paroles à Teddy qui le faisait rire aux éclats. Les Granger étaient en pleine discussion avec Arthur Weasley qui avait enfin appris à dire le mot « électricité » correctement.

Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Enfin...Presque.


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Chapitre 1 : Draco Malfoy**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici de toute façon, il se fichait de cette cérémonie à deux noises...Tss, tout ça pour avoir un peu d'influence parmi les grand noms du ministère et donner une image d'un monde harmonieux. N'importe quoi...

Quel intérêt y a-t-il à voir Granger et Weasley s'embrasser ? Et danser ? Aucun !

Enfin, pour une fois qu'elle avait des vêtements digne de ce nom, il devait voir ça... La robe, blanche, bien évidemment, n'était vraiment pas mal, mais elle pouvait la porter mieux que ça. Les épaules nues, on les rejette en arrière, et on se tient droite...Bon, d'accord, elle danse là mais quand même ! Et puis, les jupons sont un rien trop gonflés, ne mettant pas du tout ses jambes en valeur !

Peut être que Weasley préférait les femmes aux poitrines que celles aux longues jambes fuselées...Ce serait pour cette raison que Granger aurait choisi un bustier joliment brodé de fleurs sombres pour s'accorder à ses cheveux châtain et aussi serré au niveau de sa taille, afin de mettre en valeur ce qu'apprécie son désormais mari ? Ou peut être qu'elle n'a pas de belles jambes...Ca aussi c'était probable. Hinhin.

Son maquillage était sobre pour ce qu'il en avait vu, maintenant il était trop éloigné pour vérifier : on pouvait la voir rougir, laissant deviner qu'elle avait eut la main légère sur le fond de teint et un peu plu forte sur le champagne, ses lèvres étaient plus vives que d'habitude et semblaient plus pulpeuse aussi, lui donnant une aura un peu plus charnelle et sulfureuse que d'habitude. Oui, Weasley était bien le genre d'homme à aimer les femmes ayant des formes marquées et un visage dont les attributs ressortait vivement et créant une apparence ardente, contrastant avec la pureté de la robe. Oui, il devait aimer les femmes comme Granger, et non pas les belle nymphes sveltes, à l'apparence épurée que préférait Draco.

Il la regardait tourner sur elle même, faisant voleter ses jupons et ses cheveux châtain semblant léger et insaisissable, comme un nuage, sa main tenant celle de l'homme qu'elle venait d'épouser. Elle portait des gants en début de cérémonie, non ? Mais si ! Ca l'avait même fait ricaner intérieurement car il s'était dit que c'était le comble qu'une fille d'origine moldu refuse de toucher un traître à son sang.

Oui, oui, ils avaient beau être des héros de guerre, ils restaient les même : lui raciste, elle la main en l'air...Hinhin.

Bref, où étaient passé ses long gants en soie ? Peut être avait-elle eu trop chaud...Il était vrai que les joues de Granger était rouge et on pouvait remarquer qu'elle commençait à transpirer. Elle aurait du mieux s'appliquer pour son maquillage. Weasley n'avait pas assez d'argent pour lui offrir de quoi se repoudrer le nez ?

Draco eu un sourire mauvais qui s'estompa rapidement tandis qu'il regardait la jeune marier dans les bras de Weasley.

Ses cheveux étaient lisses et coiffé, tiré en arrière en un élégante coiffure, par il ne savait quel miracle...Peut être que Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres étaient de retour de parmi les morts et avaient allié leur magie afin de réaliser un tel exploit. Non, ce ne serait pas assez malgré tout.

Ah ! Elle aurait tondu sa tignasse grâce aux instrument de botanique de Londubat qui était justement présent et se serait mis une perruque ! Hahahaha !

Il devrait retenir cette réplique pour la ressortir, un jour...Peut être.

Soudain, alors que minuit approchait, la voix désagréablement aiguë de cette ancienne miss-je-sais-tout se fit entendre par dessus l'orchestre qui continuait de jouer : comment l'arrêter de toute façon ? Il n'y avait pas de musiciens...

En y regardant de plus près, Mafoy compris ce qu'il se passait et afficha un rictus : le petit couple avait une dispute. Le jour de leur mariage ! HA ! Il n'y avait que Granger pour faire naître autant d'embarras chez les invités et créer une ambiance aussi gênante. Il aurait bien rit si cette voix ne s'était pas amplifiée au fil des mots, agressant ses oreilles sensibles.

Cette voix lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où il l'avait entendu lui râler dessus, le critiquer ou s'offusquer de certains des termes qu'il employait. Il eu tune rapide vision de la Granger d'antan, les dents proéminentes, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que la barbe du garde chasse, bougeant de manière hystérique. Comparée à celle qu'il avait vu en début de cérémonie, une belle fe...-hum- Une femme pas trop moche qui avait pris soin d'elle, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait probablement touchée la baguette de Merlin en personne pour changer à ce point !

Draco leva les yeux au ciels en reniflant d'un air méprisant, souhaitant que l'un des invités le voit et approuve son geste mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Granger continuait de crier sur son mari. Draco ne saisissait pas le sens des mots, trop loin pour les entendre distinctement, par contre il voyait le visage de la mariée devenir de plus en plus écarlate, sa coiffure se défaisant et ses sourcils se rapprocher. Elle avait l'air d'une folle furieuse ainsi : des mèches recommençait à partir dans tous les sens et contrastait d'autant plus avec sa tignasse pour une fois soignée, ses hurlements l'aurait rendu presque ridicule si elle n'avait pas été si effrayante. Ses poings serrés lui donnait un aspect violent et un peu puéril, sa bouche s'ouvrant violemment pour vomir des reproches à son mari défaisait un peu plus à chaque mot son maquillage et ses yeux rageur faisait penser à un loup garou près à mordre sa proie sans lui laisser la moindre chance de survie...Comme cette fois où elle l'avait giflé, en troisième année.

Bref, aux yeux de Draco...Elle était passé d'une apparence acceptable...Hum, « presque acceptable », à quelque chose d'horrible et de désagréable autant pour les oreilles que pour les yeux. Surtout pour les oreilles en fait.

Mais pourquoi donc s'était-elle mis dans un état pareil ? Weasley lui avait avoué qu'il était gay ? Non, ça elle devait déjà le savoir, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait épousé...Hahaha ! Excellente réplique ! Dommage qu'il était le seul à pouvoir en profiter...Severus aurait adoré...

Non, plus sérieusement, Granger devait tout savoir de Weasley, elle savait toujours tout sur tout, elle ne devait rien comprendre au bonheur qu'inspirait le mystère et l'inconnu Elle connaissais les réponses en cours, les stratégie en guerre, les sentiments en relations...Peut être que Weasley lui avait juste marché sur le pied...Ou qu'elle s'était rendue compte seulement en cet instant qu'elle n'aurait pas du l'épouser ? Non, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Draco lui même devait l'avouer. Des cheveux hors du commun, une famille qui ferait mourir de honte sa grande tante, et une apparence négligée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui : les gens étaient trop surpris par le changement radical de comportement de la mariée devenue folle de rage pour l'observer lui.

Il en profita alors pour s'échapper de la salle, un sourire au lèvre, souhaitant que la nuit de noce de Weasley soit particulièrement frigide. D'un côté, c'était presque sûr : soit Granger lui ferait encore la tête, soit il ne pourrait être au garde-à-vous en se rappelant de la tête de celle ci.

Hinhin.


	3. Harry Potter

**Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter**

La fête avait bien commencé...Ils avaient tout fait, tout arrangé pour que tout se passe bien.

Tout, sauf changer les mariés.

La voix perçante d'Hermione lui irritait les tympans mais il ne pouvait se résigner à faire quelque chose : il avait peur de contrarier Hermione, surtout le jour de son mariage ! Il voulait vivre encore assez longtemps pour voir se enfant naître, grandir, leur enseigner le quidditch et toutes ces choses que devaient faire les pères selon lui ! Et, connaissant Hermione, elle devait détenir bien des sortilèges dont ils ne voulaient pas être témoin et encore moins victime. Elle avait toujours été douée en charme, comme dans toutes les matières en réalité, et Harry ne doutait pas qu'elle pouvait le réduire en charpie sans le moindre effort et dans le plus grand calme, alors lorsqu'elle était en colère, il préférait ranger son courage dans sa poche et ne pas s'approcher d'une telle furie.

Hermione avait été rayonnante lors de la cérémonie : ses cheveux châtain semblaient aussi soyeux que de la soie et aussi léger que de la brume, ses épaules dénudées par sa robe blanche lui donnait l'allure d'une fée dont les ailes étaient repliées et composaient sa traîne. Elle était merveilleuse, un peu nerveuse à l'évidence, et Harry ne pouvait que se rappeler de cette soirée où elle était sortie avec Krum, lors du Bal de Noël. Tout cela était bien loin désormais...Hermione était une femme maintenant, ses formes s'étaient arrondies et concentrées sur certaines zones bien déterminées, il l'avait bien vue -mais ça, jamais il ne le dirait, surtout pas à Ginny-, elle était devenue belle et le savait, et surtout, elle était au bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne doutait plus de leur sentiments. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Harry...Ou peut être qu'un petit cadeau de Ginny lui ferait plus plaisir mais là n'était pas la question.

Elle avait choisit une magnifique robe blanche dont le bustier était orné de broderies couleur cuivre et qui mettait en valeur, au plus grand bonheur du mari probablement, sa poitrine sur laquelle retombait quelque légères mèches échappées de sa coiffure. Ginny lui avait avoué en secret que Hermione avait choisi cette robe spécialement pour cet effet là. Elle se souvenait encore de l'effet qu'avait Madame Rosmerta sur Ron et avait voulu transformer ce détail en avantage. Harry n'avaient pas pu retenir un ou deux regards de glisser sur la gorge de son amie mais s'était rapidement repris, sa propre fiancée n'étant qu'à deux pas de lui.

Ses mains étaient pâles et délicates, sans aucune tâche d'encre qui les accompagnait d'habitude, même une fois leur scolarité terminée, suites aux longs rapports qu'elles écrivaient et aux plumes dont elles ne se séparaient jamais. Elle avait retiré ses gants par un sort discret pour que Ron puisse lui passer la bague au doigt juste avant de l'embrasser et ne les avait pas remis depuis. Elle pouvait bien se permettre cette coquetterie en affichant clairement le bijoux qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle qui d'habitude était si modeste sur les apparences.

Pour cette occasion fort importante, elle s'était même maquillée. Cela restait discret mais Harry, après sept ans de fréquentations intenses et ininterrompues -ou presque-, avait été étonné par la différence : son teint était plus uniforme et lui donnait un air presque trop parfait. Ses lèvres étaient plus rouges et accentuait la maturité du visage de son amie, lui même s'était surpris à l'observer un peu plus longuement et avec un intérêt un peu différent de d'habitude. Il voyait enfin la femme qu'elle était devenue et non pas l'amie qu'elle avait toujours été. Non pas qu'il avait d'autre sentiments...Juste d'autres « sensations » avec elle.

Il était heureux pour Ron...Jusqu'à cet instant. Qu'avait bien pu dire Ron pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ? Tout le temps qu'l était resté à ses côté, il avait été exemplaire. Un peu distrait mais rien de bien méchant...Elle ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il avait regardé une autre femme qu'elle : il la dévorait des yeux depuis le début et cela se comprenait.

La voix perçante d'Hermione continuait d'augmenter, les reproches de pleuvoir, ne laissant pas le temps à Ron de dire ne serait-ce qu'une demi réplique. Son maquillage s'effaçait au fil des hurlements, ses cheveux se défaisaient et s'emmêlaient un peu plus à chaque mouvement de tête et sa robe se froissait de plus en plus. On pouvait voir renaître lentement l'Hermione que tous connaissaient, l'Hermione de tous les jours avec quelques détails en plus : son visage devenant écarlate, des plaques rouges s'étalant sur son cou, son nez se fronçant un peu plus et ses poings se serrant, semblant prêt à frapper le pauvre Ron.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme toujours face à leur dispute mais là, il avait encore moins de possibilité d'agir, devant tout ce monde réunit pour les voir amoureux et non dans une telle querelle.

Harry remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'un invité venait de s'échapper et considéra cet acte comme le plus sage. Il fit un rapide signe de main aux personnes les plus proches pour leur faire signe de partir. De toute façon, la soirée allait bientôt se terminer et puis, il était certain que ses deux amis cesserait leur dispute...Bon, correction : « Que Hermione cesserait » la dispute plus aisément si il y avait moins de monde...Et qu'en cas de crise de larme, ce jour qui aurait du être le plus beau ne deviendrait pas un souvenir humiliant à refouler.

Harry s'éloigna d'abord lentement, poussant les derniers invités à sortir puis referma la porte en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione Granger, toujours furieuse, comme si Ron venait de brûler sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Alors qu'il sortait, respirant l'air frais de la nuit, aux côtés de sa fiancée, il se demanda si il avait réellement bien fait de laisser son meilleur ami tout seul face à cette terrible sorcière enragée.

-Aaaaah ! S'exclama Ginny, son visage s'illuminant, frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing, signe qu'elle venait de comprendre.

Harry l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne répondit pas, un sourire fier s'installant sur ses lèvres.


	4. Ronald Weasley

**Chapitre 3 : Ronald Weasley**

Elle était merveilleuse, un véritable ange...Enfin, maintenant c'était une vraie furie mais elle restait belle, à sa manière. Sa manière qu'il aimait aussi finalement.

Ron restait muet face à la beauté de la femme qu'il venait d'épouser et qui lui hurlait dessus.

Elle portait une robe sublime, marquant avantageusement ses formes qui lui tardait de toucher durant leur nuit de noce. Sa jupe lui donnait l'apparence d'une véritable femme mariée comme il en avait vu dans les contes que Ginny, enfant, adorait et qui faisait rêver les coeurs, mais le haut la rendait plus sensuelle, plus séductrice, faisant naître en lui un bonheur bien différent de celui d'avoir épousé la femme qu'il aimait.

Sa poitrine semblait plus rebondie, plus généreuse aussi, il avait du se retenir de ne pas la fixer béatement durant toute la journée. Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'une cape d'invisibilité et il aurait pu passer la journée à y faire glisser sa main en l'embrassant. Il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux, même broussailleux, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas facile à dompter mais qu'il avait su la garder auprès d'elle malgré tout.

Certes, la voir avec d'une coiffure aussi délicate et surtout, différente de la crinière dont elle avait le secret au quotidien, lui avait à un moment rappelé le soir maudit où elle avait dansé avec Krum -qui était d'ailleurs dans la salle- au bal de noël. Mais pour ce jour, non seulement elle était plus belle mais elle avait aussi fait bien plus d'effort et l'occasion était fort différente : elle ne venait pas pour danser uniquement...Non, elle était venue pour s'unir à lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle n'était pas dans une robe bleue choisie par défaut mais dans une longue robe blanche sur laquelle elle avait du méditer un long moment comme seul les filles savent le faire. Elle n'était pas là suite à une obligation causée par un vieux tournoi, elle était présente pour fêter le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle ne s'était pas faite belle pour une soirée d'adolescent mais pour un jour qui resterait inoubliable.

Oui, c'était vraiment différent.

Ses lèvres empourprées par du maquillage semblait n'appeler qu'à l'amour bien qu'elles ne lui jetaient que des reproches en cet instant et il s'était forcé à parler aux autres invités durant la journée afin de ne pas ressembler à une ventouse ne pouvant quitter sa cible. Il avait déjà du mal dans la vie réelle, à vouloir l'embrasser dès qu'elle disait quelque chose d'intéressant -tout le temps donc-, alors là, sa bouche étant mise en valeur, c'était un véritable défi qu'il avait sous son nez, un défi qui l'énervait et le grisait. Ses yeux semblaient plus brillant, sûrement à cause de ses émotions, mais cela ne la rendait que plus merveilleuses, ses joues désormais cramoisie par la colère qui chauffait chaque cellule de sa peau faisait naître en lui un malaise du au fait qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette fureur mais aussi une envie de la calmer, de toucher cette peau brûlante, de l'embrasser pour sentir la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'ils se réconciliaient, la nuit n'était que meilleure : comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore au collège, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à se réconcilier, chacun faisait des efforts pour l'autre, et avec l'âge et leur intimité, cela avait évolué en quelque chose de plus charnel. Quoique là, les dieux ne semblaient pas vouloir mettre un terme à cette rage qui avait prit de plein fouet sa bien aimée.

Sous les violents mouvements de tête et de poings, laissant s'échapper de longues mèches redevenues rebelles et sauvages, la robe chancelait dangereusement. Les épaules semblaient avoir été dénudée volontairement et l'habit ne retenait que sur le bustier et le peu de tissus entourant délicatement et élégamment les bras. Hermione ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte...Elle était toujours comme ça : trop passionnée pour voir ce qui la concernait alors que tout le monde voulait l'en avertir. Et là, le marié souhaita intérieurement que tous les invités s'en aillent le plus rapidement possible et qu'un brusque geste de sa femme fasse dégringoler sa tenue de cérémonie. De là où il était, la vue aurait été parfaite...Mais il état évident que le corset serait resté, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il désirait.

Soudain, Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait pas la gravité de la situation : Hermione continuait de lui hurler dessus des reproches qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, et cela le déstabilisait de plus en plus, se rendant compte que si ses yeux étaient brillants, c'étaient peut être parce qu'elle allait pleurer...Lui qui lui avait promis le plus beau jour de sa vie...

Et si elle lui en voulait, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle regrettait en réalité, elle regrettait ce mariage. Hermione cachait ses souffrances jusqu'à un certains point où elle laissait tout éclater. Il était dur pour Ron de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Il commença à être pris de panique et se rendit rapidement compte que tous les invités commençaient à s'échapper par la porte placée derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer il vit Hermione tendre brutalement le cou, comme lorsqu'un professeur posait une question et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever la main pour répondre.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, elle replongea son regard brûlant dans les yeux de Ron et sortit sa baguette magique de sa jupe.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas le tuer le jour de leur mariage ? Juste parce qu'il avait fait rater le plus beau jour de leur vie...

C'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'à partir de ce jour, il pourrait mourir heureux mais c'était une expression !


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

La salle était désormais vide, si l'on oubliait les deux tourtereaux. Ou plutôt, l'espèce de rapace affamé qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre petit rouge-gorge. Mêmes les tables mouvantes s'étaient éloignés faces aux hurlements terrifiant d'Hermione Granger, les fleurs avaient frémis et si elles en avaient été capable, elles seraient rentrée dans leur vase tel des Bernard-l'ermite. Quant aux lumières magiques, elles volaient à toute vitesse d'un coin de la salle à un autre, cherchant une sortie par laquelle s'échapper.

Hermione tenait toujours sa baguette fermement, respirant bruyamment, ses cheveux totalement défaits, récupérant leur forme originelle peu à peu, sa robe froissée par les mouvements brusques et désordonnés et son maquillage à moitié effacé face à un Ron de plus en plus pâle.

Le rouge qui avait envahit son cou et son visage s'estompait doucement, au fil des inspirations et des expirations qui soulevait sa poitrine. Son front se détendait et ses sourcils récupérait une place plus naturelle, moins agressive.

Finalement, elle leva son arme, créant un sursaut de peur chez son mari qui ne pu restreindre un pas en arrière et une exclamation de terreur, puis lança un sort à la porte derrière lui.

Il se retourna et compris qu'elle venait de fermer à clé la salle dans laquelle ils étaient grâce à un de ces puissants sortilèges qu'elle avait appris et maîtrisé grâce aux longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ron déglutit : voulait-elle éviter qu'un témoin n'arrive et découvre la scène du crime ? Cherchait-elle à s'offrir du temps pour s'échapper ? Il ne méritait pas ça !

Il sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit sa femme soupirer.

-Pfiou...J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais !

Hein ?

Ron l'observa avec une expression ahurie tandis qu'elle rejetait ses cheveux en arrière en lui offrant un petit sourire comme si les dix dernières minutes composées de hurlements, de reproches et d'agression verbales en tout genre n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je...Tu n'es plus en colère ? Demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix, de peur de réveiller à nouveau le dragon en elle.

-Voyons Ron, tu n'as pas compris ? Rigola Hermione en remuant la main près de sa nuque afin de se rafraîchir légèrement.

-Euh...je ne crois pas...Je ne te suis pas.

-J'ai fais exprès de m'énerver contre toi pour qu'ils s'en aillent tous et...nous laisse seuls pour la suite des évènements, finit-elle sur un ton plus sensuel.

-Tu veux dire...Que tu voulais les faire partir ? Répéta Ron, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles -écarlates d'ailleurs.

-C'est ce que je viens de t'expliquer, oui. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont mis plus de temps que je ne le croyais. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que le premier à s'échapper fut Malfoy alors que je le croyais plus qu'heureux de nous voir nous enguirlander.

Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'Hermione continuait de reprendre sa respiration habituelle et Ron ses esprits.

-Bon, on peut...Continuer ? Demanda la jeune mariée avec un clin d'oeil.

-A s'engueuler ? S'étonna Ron.

-Non Ron, soupira la nouvelle Mrs Weasley avant de réfléchir un instant.

Il y avait des fois où Ronald Weasley n'arrivaient pas à suivre le cheminement des pensées et des stratégies de sa femme...

-Dis, tu pourrais défaire un peu ce corset, j'étouffe dedans ! Fit-elle en se retournant, relevant ses cheveux au dessus de sa nuque d'une main et lui montrant le lacet de son bustier de l'autre.

...Et il y avait d'autre fois où il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait.

**FIN**


End file.
